busgodunedinfandomcom-20200213-history
2016-08-01 meeting minutes
BusGo Dunedin meeting held 1pm, McNab Room, 3rd Floor Dunedin Public Library Present: Alex King, Peter Dowden, Veronica Eastell, Warren Knox, Jessie Forslind, Telangi Papau, Chris Ford, Gloria Berhardt, Liz Angelo, Des Mcintosh, Jane Ashman. Apologies: Andy Langford, Dylan Roberts, Chris Ford (for late arrival and early departure) We started with Des's concerns, as he had to leave early. It seems like they are listening to us but not changing anything. They ignore our submissions. Do they travel on the bus? The staff who manage the buses should travel on the bus, and the council should talk to passengers and the drivers. The drivers really know what the issues are. Pine Hill are cutting out the side routes, ostensibly to make things faster, but not everyone is in a hurry. We talked about issues with the new timetable and routes. Table of contents is wrong. People are confused with the 24 hour clock. Spelling mistakes - Brokeville. Inconsistent pricing description. We suggest a triangular "mileage chart" Proofreading by the users would be good. If they had asked us we could have pointed out some of the mistakes. The suggestion was made that the ORC could seek feedback through a bus user's "council" or focus group, perhaps meeting monthly. When changes are proposed, consultation should include posting a poster and survey forms on the buses. Warren: New route 19 (59,60) Rattray street , smith street, Filleul st. Warren suggested the bus should instead travel Arthur Street, Russel Street, Brown Street, Rattray street. Peter described bus funding with the government paying 1/4, and the government requesting buses come off side streets and on to main roads, to save on road maintenance costs. Peter described the route we suggested in our earlier submission, which stays on main roads but includes south Arthur Street. (Peter can you put this in here?) This was seen as an acceptable route that meets the needs of residents in the area by those who were in attendance. Regarding effective consultation by the ORC, Jessie suggested posting route alterations in the old bus stops. Liz suggested contacting neighbourhood support. Liz pointed out that new route 19 is only every 60 minutes during gold card hours. People supported the changing of the numbers to #19 and having the same number both ways. Liz suggests that shelters without seats are unusable by people with disabilities who cannot stand for extended periods. Bus stop needs to be put in Smith Street. Chris reported on a DPA meeting with Julian Phillips, and on the total mobility scheme. Liz pointed out there needs to be a bus stop outside the library, in the new plan with the bus hub. Peter handed out enrolment packs so people could distribute those before the rolls close for local body elections on August 12th. Peter nominated Veronica Eastell as a co-president of busgo. All agreed. (There are now 3 co-presidents, Peter, Veronica and Alex.) Peter also announced that both himself and Veronica has applied for a position with the ORC working on the buses, and if either of them got the job they would have to step down as co-president of busgo, so it was prudent to have three in case this eventuates. Alex explained the intention to have bus buddies in the street on August 15th. We will promote the new timetables, google maps, and the bus helpline. The tramways union have donated $30 to the bus buddies scheme. Some talk about the potential of.... (Alex can't remember, help fill me in if you were there, thanks.) Future Meetings at 11am every Monday, on the first Monday of the month. Next meeting on the 5th of September, 11. Category:Meeting minutes